She Needs A Home
by Projectcompassion418
Summary: Lily and Archibald adopt Mary after Rose and Albert die of the cholera. AU: Lily is pregnant with Collin. Mary is 2 1/2.
1. Cholera

Disclaimer: I don't own THE SECRET GARDEN

* * *

Lily came down the long staircase. Archibald noticed there were tears in her eyes.

"My love," he said, "What's wrong?"

"I just got the word," she said, "There was a cholera outbreak and Rose and Albert surcome to the disease."

Archibald gasped. He looked at his beloved wife who was slightly swollen from the beginning of pregnancy. Quickly he closed the gap between them and held her in a tight embrace.

"Oh darling," he said, "I'm so sorry this happened."

Lily wept on his shoulder. This was the worst pain she had ever felt.

"Archie," she said suddenly, "What will happen to Mary?"

Mary; Rose's daughter was only 2 ½ going on 3.

"They probably took her to the orphanage," he said gently rubbing her back, "She's too young to be on her own."

"Archie," Lily whispered.

Her question was in her eyes. She didn't have to ask it out loud.

"Lily," he said gently, "You are already with child. I'm not sure that two will be a good idea. You are supposed to be taking care of yourself now more than ever. There is a child depending on you."

"And if I get pregnant again after this child I should give up care of him or her for nine months," Lily asked pointedly.

"Of course not," Archibald said.

"She is family," Lily said, "She needs a home. She needs love. She needs a mother and a father."

"I understand that love," Archibald said stroking her long hair.

He didn't answer right away. He was master of the Manner but he was also a husband and soon to be a father. Nothing meant more to him than Lily.

"Can you handle the constant reminder of Rose?"

"As if I'm not reminded of her in my heart every day," Lily said.

"Then," Archibald said, "We will send for Mary."


	2. New Mum and Dad

"Send for Mary? Archie, she is a child not a carry on suitcase. We should go pick her up ourselves."

Neville, upon hearing the discussion walked into the room.

"Neville," Archibald said, "Lily and I are in the middle of a discussion. Can you give us some privacy?"

"Sure," Neville said.

"Lily," Archibald said cupping her chin gently, "I don't know if it's safe for you to travel."

"She's in her first trimester," Neville said before leaving, "It's safe until the 3rd trimester."

"Can you guarantee it Neville? I cannot lose her. I love her so deeply."

Neville nodded.

"I guarantee she will be safe," he said.

"Alright," Archibald replied, "We will go and fetch her and please don't say she's not a dog. You know what I mean."

"I know," Lily said throwing her arms around him.

…

((Some days later))

"Mary dear," said Mrs. Magriddle, "Your new parents are here for you."

Mary sucked her thumb. She wanted to cry. So much had changed for her. Her mom and dad had just died. She was in this new place. It was strange and scary.

The door opened again and Mary saw a black haired man with a beard and mustache. He was very built; as though he worked out but he walked with a hunch. His brown eyes were very kind. Standing next to him holding his hand was a beautiful blonde woman. She was taller than he was; but maybe that was because of his hunch. Her hazel eyes made her look like an angel and not a person.

The blonde lady was slightly swollen in her stomach because she was with child. She gently picked her up.

"Hello love," she said kissing the girl on the forehead, "I'm your new mum and this is your new dad."


	3. A Foolish Mistake

((Flashback 3 years ago))

Lily had just moved into the Mannor. She and Archibald were soon to be married. She slept in a different room then he did simply because they were NOT yet married. One day Archie discovered that his sister's necklace was missing. This upset him very much. His sister passed away several years ago and that necklace was all that he had left to remember her by. Archibald assumed one of the servants had taken it. Although the servants were also his friends it was not uncommon in those days for servants to be punished by the master of whatever place they lived in. Archie didn't want to punish them so he decided to give them a chance. He called a meeting of the servants.

"My sister's necklace is missing," he began, "and I am not happy about this. I don't want to punish anyone so I'm going to give you all 48 hours. If the necklace is returned by that time the matter shall be dropped. If the necklace is not returned whomever is caught with the necklace will receive 20 strokes with the walking cane. I have faith it will be returned.

The necklace was not returned in those two days. None of the servants had it.

Archibald later found out that Lily had taken the necklace. She had one similar to it and thought it was hers. Now Archie had a big problem. What was he going to do? He had said WHOMEVER was responsible for taking the necklace would be punished but the thought of punishing Lily; especially so severely but in any way sickened him.

"That necklace was actually my sister's necklace," he told her gently.

"Oh my GOD," she exclaimed, "Archie I had no idea."

She had no idea about the meeting with the servants and Archibald's decree either.

She took the necklace off and gave it to him.

"Keep it," he said, "It would make my sister happy to have someone I love wearing it. Lily, are you going into town today?"

"I was going to get some seeds for a garden," Lily said.

"I will see you when you get home," he told her, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

She left an hour after that. Archibald called a meeting of the servants.

"I owe you all an apology," he said, "I assumed one of you took the necklace. As it turned out Lily accidentally took the necklace thinking it was one of hers."

"So what are you going to do," Martha asked.

"I can't punish her," he said, "But I did make a decree and somebody has to be punished for this. Mother used to say "GOD EXPECTS YOU TO KEEP YOUR VOWS NO MATTER HOW FOOLISH THEY ARE" and there is only one person that is deserving of this punishment. I was the one who make the mistake so I am the one who will be punished for it."

With that he removed his jacket.

"I do not want a word of this spoken to Lily. I do not want her having any idea that any of this happened."

He handed the walking cane to Martha.

"Please deal me the blows," he said.

"But your back-"

"Will be just fine," he interrupted.

Reluctantly she dealt him the blows. She tried to avoid his back. Instead she focused on his legs and lower area. He didn't even flinch.

"Thank you," he said, "and remember not a word of this to Lily."

Everyone promised not to say a word to Lily. That promise was never broken.


	4. Amazing Grace

Mary slept all the way in the boat home.

"She's awfully beautiful," Lily said stroking Mary's hair.

"It's hard to believe we have a daughter," Archibald whispered.

He paused then whispered, "I hope our next child is a boy. I would love to have one of each."

"It is," Lily said, "I can feel it."

"I hope you mean that as a figure of speech," Archibald said laughing.

"Of course I do Archie," Lily laughed back.

They got off the ship; Archie carrying Mary tightly in his arms. He hailed a carriage. Mary woke up on the ride home.

"Where mommy and daddy," she asked.

"Your mommy and daddy have gone to heaven," Archibald said, "We're your mommy and daddy now. We love you."

"Okay daddy," Mary said snuggling against him.

Lily and Archibald were both amazed to see how well she accepted it.

They got home by the time it was dark out. Mary was tired so they put her in the room they had chosen for her. It was a classic children's room with lots of toys. Mary snuggled under the blanket when Lily put her into the low bed. Soon enough she was fast asleep. Lily and Archie sat in her bedroom while she slept. They didn't want her to wake up alone and scared.

"Archie what should we call him," Lily said all of a sudden.

"How do you know it will be a him," Archibald asked a gentle smile crossing his face.

"I can just feel it," Lily said looking out through the pink curtains.

"You know," Archibald said, "I've always loved the name Collin but I want the name Grace for a girl. It was my sister's name."

"Collin? It sounds beautiful."

"Does it?"

"It's musical," she said.

"So you're alright with naming a boy Collin?"

"Of course I am," Archibald said, "And if it's a girl-"

"It won't be," Lily laughed.

She began to sing softly

"Amazing Grace

"How sweet the sound

"That saved a wretch like me

"I once was lost

"And now I'm found

"Was blind

"And now I see"


	5. The Birth

Soon enough the three settled into a routine. Often they would take walks in the morning; Mary in her stroller. Sometimes they would go out into the garden. Mary loved the garden. She enjoyed picking wild flowers and giving them to her mummy. She enjoyed having picnics in the garden as well weather permitting. One day when they were out shopping Lily stopped.

"Archie," she exclaimed, "I can feel the baby kicking!"

"Baby," Mary asked picking up her head.

"Yes darling," Lily said kneeling down to Mary's level, "Mummy and daddy are having a baby. He will be your little brother."

Mary frowned.

"Love me less then baby," she asked.

"No of course not," Archibald said quickly, "We love you and the baby the same."

Mary's frown turned into a smile.

…

((Six month later))

Lily's screams could be heard throughout the house. Archibald and Neville were both in the room with her; the former holding her hand and the latter helping her give birth.

"You're doing great Lily," Neville assured her, "It's time to start pushing."

Lily followed instructions and pushed for about an hour. The head broke through. Next the shoulders came out. It was soon followed by the whole body.

"It's a boy," Neville said.

"I knew it," said Lily.

She and Archibald kissed.

"WAIT," Neville said, "There's another baby inside Lily."

"Twins!"

"Twins Archie," Neville confirmed.

Lily pushed on command for another 10 minutes.

"Congratulations," Neville said, "It's a girl."

Neville cleaned up the babies and took care of Lily. He put the babies in a bassinet... not knowing there were two they only bought one of everything.

"I will go into town," Neville offered, "and I will get the rest of the things needed for the babies."

"Thank you Neville," Archibald said.


	6. The Storm Before The Calm

As light poured into Mary's room her father gently awakened her.

"Mary darling," he said, "You have a little brother AND a little sister."

"Babies," Mary asked.

"Yes darling," Archibald said, "This one here is Collin and the one in my other arm is Grace."

"Hol," Mary said, "Wanna hol babies."

Archibald sat her back on her bed and carefully placed Collin in her arms. She held him for a few minutes before he started to cry.

"I make baby cwy," Mary asked.

"No sweetheart," Archie said, "Babies cry. It's how they talk."

"When I see mommy," Mary asked.

"Soon sweetheart," Archibald said.

"Can I play," Mary asked.

"As long as you play quietly," Archibald said, "Mommy needs to sleep."

"I hol' Grace?"

Archibald handed Grace to her.

Mary held Grace for a few minutes before she began to cry. Archibald brought the babies back to Lily so she could feed them. Mary played in her room for a little while. After it was time for Mary to eat.

"You can see mommy after you eat," Archibald said.

"Okay," Mary said.

She ate all her porage.

She skipped up to her mother's room.

"Hello my love," Lily said pulling Mary up onto her lap.

"Mommy," Mary said proudly, "I holded the babies."

"You did? Did daddy help you or did you hold them all by yourself?"

"Daddy showed me how to do it,"

"You're such a big girl," Lily said.

"I almost three," Mary said.

Mary paused.

"When we go into the garden again," she asked.

"Not for a couple of days honey," Lily said, "Mommy still needs to rest."

Mary pouted but soon enough settled down.

Suddenly a THUD was heard. There was noise everywhere. Neville ran upstairs.

"Lily," he said, "Archie collapsed. We're taking him to the hospital"


	7. Embolism

Archie lay back upon his hospital bed wishing he was home. He wanted to be with Lily and Mary and Collin and Grace. Neville came into his room.

"How are we feeling," Neville asked looking him over.

"We? I don't know how you are feeling but my lungs feel like they're on fire."

Neville nodded.

"You have something called an embolism," he explained, "A peace of fat from your bottom breaks off and travels to your lungs. That's why you collapsed and that's why you were having a hard time breathing."

"Is there anything that can be done?" Archie asked.

He was afraid he was going to die

"We're going to have to operate immediately," Neville said, "It will take awhile for you to recover."

"Do what you have to do," Archibald said firmly, "But get me back to my wife and children."

…

"But what happened to him," Lily asked.

"He has something called an embolism," Neville explained, "We operated on him and got it but now he has to recover."

"Okay," Lily said, "What is an embolism?"

"It's where a person has a piece of fat broke off from their bottom and travel to the lungs. It makes it hard for them to breathe and they could easily die if not gotten to on time. Archie will have to spend at least a month in the hospital. He needs to be monitored. We may need to administer more treatment if need be."

All of this was a lot for Lily to take in.

"Can we visit him," she asked.

"Well," Neville said, "You're not supposed to but I can make an exception. Of course you can visit him. The twins and Mary though cannot. They are too little—well maybe Mary can but the twins are too little."


	8. Two Love

((Flashback—4 ½ years ago))

Sometimes Neville would dream about Lily. He loved her. He never could tell her that because his brother loved her too. She loved Archie. Neville was happy for his brother but sad for himself. He wished that Lily was his.

"Archie," Neville said one day, "I'm going into town. Is there anything I can bring back for you?"

"I'm fine," Archie said, "Lily's coming over."

"Well maybe I'll go into town later," Neville said, "It would be rude for me not to greet her."

"Of course," Archibald said, "You know Neville I'm getting ready to propose to Lily."

Neville coughed up his water.

"Congratulations Archie," he said.

"I hope she says yes," Archibald said.

'I hope she says no' Neville thought to himself.

"Of course she's going to say yes," Neville said, "She loves you."

"And I love her too," Archibald said, "One day you're going to fall in love."

"I already have," Neville said, "But she doesn't know I love her as I do. She loves another and he loves her. I can't be the cause of unhappiness in people I love."

((Flashback ends))

"Archie," Neville said while he was asleep.

Archibald didn't respond so Neville gently woke him.

"Neville I was sleeping," Archibald whined.

"I know," Neville said, "But you need a breathing treatment now. Let me help you into a robe."

"Fine," Archie said.

"Archie you have scars on your legs and your back and your bottom," Neville said.

"Yes I've had them for about three years now."

"How did they get there," Neville asked.

Archie told Neville the story.

"Please," Archibald said, "Don't tell Lily about this. I don't want her to feel guilty."

"You have my word," Neville said.

'I love her,' he thought to himself, 'but Archie loves her more. I couldn't sacrifice myself like that'


	9. Archie's coming home

((2 weeks later))

Mary was in the garden with Lily. The twins were sleeping in their crib.

"Mommy," Mary asked, "When daddy coming back?"

Lily smiled at Mary.

"Daddy's sick," she said, "But he's fighting hard to get well. He'll be back as soon as he can. Uncle Neville said he'll probably be back in 2 weeks."

"That long," Mary said.

"I know darling but he'll be back as soon as he can. We can go and visit him."

"YAY! Let go now," Mary said.

"Well not just now," Lily said, "This afternoon."

Mary pouted but Lily got her distracted by some butterflies. Mary giggled as she chased the butterflies. One landed on her nose.

"Mommy look," she called out.

"I see darling," Lily said.

…

"Archie," Neville said, "You have a visitor."

"Who," Archibald asked struggling to sit up in his hospital bed.

"Lily and Mary," Neville said.

"Send them in," Archibald said sitting up.

"DADDY," Mary exclaimed running to him.

He lifted her up gently and kissed her forehead.

"A butterfly landed on my nose," Mary said laughing.

"It did? That's supposed to be good luck."

"Archie how are you feeling," Lily asked.

"I miss you all," Archibald said.

"I miss you too daddy," Mary said.

"Well that's good because I'm coming home tomorrow."

"ARCHIE," Lily exclaimed delighted.

"Neville told me I was well enough to come home tomorrow," Archibald said smiling.

Mary hugged him and Lily kissed him.

…

"Archie is coming home tomorrow," Lily said to Neville.

Neville laughed.

"I know," he said, "I told him he was ready to go home."

Grace started to cry. Lily went to get her. She had a VERY dirty diaper. Lily changed her singing a song as she did.

"Amazing grace

"How sweet the sound

"That saved someone like me

"I once was lost

"And now I'm found

"Was blind

"And now I see"

Grace calmed down as her mother changed her diaper and sang to her.

"You know Archie loves you," Neville said.

"Of course he loves me," Lily said; her eyes laughing.

"No! I mean he loves you more then you can ever know."


	10. Archie's dreams

It was Archie's last night in the hospital. He couldn't sleep at all. He was so excited to finally come home. He couldn't wait to see his babies. He couldn't wait to hold them. He couldn't wait to be able to dance with Lily—to kiss her. He couldn't wait to play with Mary. Neville cautioned him he would have to take it easy for a couple more weeks. But he could breathe now. He didn't have any infection anymore. He was ready to live again. He had spent two weeks in the hospital sleeping and staring at the walls as if he were in a life long time out. Of course he knew that wasn't really the case but that's how he felt. He just couldn't wait to get back to living. Nothing was more important to Archibald then his family.

By the time the clock struck 1 o'clock Archibald closed his eyes. Friends, loved ones, family all came through his mind and he was grateful for all of them. Finally he was coming back to them. He took in deep breaths. It felt so good to be able to breathe. He let out deep breaths. Finally at the stroke of 3 o'clock he did fall asleep. He dreamed of dancing with Lily and playing with Mary. He dreamed of teaching his children to swim. Mary first since she was nearly 3. In a few years he would start to teach the twins to swim. He dreamed of laughing with Lily. He dreamed of sharing a glass of wine with his brother. He dreamed of taking the babies out to the garden in their strollers. Archie dreamed of all of this. By the time he woke up he was ready to go home.


	11. Mommy 1 and Daddy 1

Lily looked out the window.

"He's coming back today," she exclaimed.

"Yes he is but he cannot push himself too hard," Neville said, "You must be at your best."

"I always am," Lily said.

"You have to understand," Neville said, "He had a medical crisis. He isn't well enough to jump right into his old life. That will take him at least 2 more weeks."

Lily nodded.

"I understand," she said.

"I shall be caring for his responsibilities until he is well enough to care for them," Neville continued.

"Naturally," Lily said.

"Well I am going to get him now," Neville said, "Do you want to come with me?"

"Of course I do," Lily said.

She got Mary and the twins and climbed into the carriage. Neville climbed into the carriage. He started the horses going.

It was about a ½ hour ride to the hospital. To Lily it seemed more like ½ a day. She couldn't wait to see Archie. She missed him so much it hurt.

"Mommy where we going," Mary asked.

"We're going to get daddy," Lily said smoothing Mary's hair.

Mary was so excited she started jumping up and down.

"MARY," Neville exclaimed.

Mary looked at him curiously.

"Don't jump on the carriage darling," Lily said in a gentle but stern tone, "It's dangerous and you could get hurt."

Mary thought about it and sat down.

"Good girl," Lily said.

"Mommy?"

"Yes dear?"

"Did you know my other mommy and daddy," Mary asked.

"I did," Lily said, "In fact your other mommy was my sister."

"Really," Mary asked intrigued.

"Yes and your daddy was a captain of the army. That's a very important job."

"Did I love mommy #1 and daddy #1?"

"Of course you did," Lily said, "and they loved you too."


	12. Grace is Ill

By the time they got to the hospital Grace had been crying for a good 15 minutes. Nobody could calm her down.

"Neville," Lily said, "I think there's something wrong with Grace."

Neville sighed. In his mind Lily was just being an overprotective mother. Babies cry after all. Sometimes they cry for a long time. Still he felt her head.

"Dear LORD she's hot," Neville said.

Archibald came out. He was excited to go home.

"Archie I'm afraid we have another patient," Neville said, "Grace is sick."

"Is it serious," Archibald asked alarmed.

"I don't know yet," Neville said.

The rest of the family had to wait outside while Neville took Grace into another room. Poor Grace was screaming her head off. Neville was very concerned at that point. She had a fever of 103.

Several tests later Neville came outside.

"Grace has scarlet fever," he said.

"What! Is she going to die?"

"Calm yourself Archie," Neville said, "Remember you, yourself are recovering from a crisis. Grace won't die. I'll not have it!"

Mary began to fuss. She was tired and wanted to go home.

"Go home," Neville said, "I will care for Grace. I swear I won't leave her side until she's well."

"So we can't see her," Lily asked near tears.

"No I'm afraid not," Neville said, "What she has can be caught."

Lily, Archibald, Mary and Collin got in the carriage. Mary slept. Lily drove the carriage.

When they got inside Lily carried Mary upstairs and tucked her into bed. Archibald tucked Collin into his crib. Collin cried. Archibald managed to calm him. As it was late he and Lily went to bed as well. Normally they were in bed by 10 o'clock. Sometimes it was a bit earlier.


	13. Compose

"This is a nightmare," Lily said, "First you fall ill with an embolism—now Grace gets Scarlet Fever. It's as though we are cursed."

"We're not cursed darling," Archibald said, "We've just been having a bit of misfortune. I'm well now-"

"Not fully," Lily said sighing.

"No but I will soon be fully recovered. Grace is in good hands with my brother."

He stroked her hair gently.

"I love you Lily," he told her.

"I love YOU Archie," Lily said, "I'm just worried."

"As am I," Archie said, "But I trust my brother like I would trust myself. Grace WILL recover."

Deep down Archibald had his doubts but he would never let Lily know that. He had to be the strong one. He had to let Lily feel safe and secure. He was a husband and a father. Lily and the kids had to come before his doubts.

Grace never did fully recover. The scarlet fever would leave her deaf. Leaving the hospital would be a long road ahead.

"I wish we could see her," Lily said.

"So do I," Archibald replied, "But it would be dangerous. We could catch it. We could spread it to Collin and Mary; to the servants. We could make her more ill then she already is."

Lily nodded. She knew it was true. She hated it. The next day Lily went into town. She was so overwhelmed that she needed some time to compose. Archie stayed with Collin and Mary. Collin slept the whole day except to eat and have his diaper changed.

Mary played quietly until she got tired. She took a nap. Mary woke up cranky. It didn't take much to calm her down and soon she was in good temper again. When Lily got home she found herself in good temper as well.

"Thank you for staying with the kids Archie," she said, "and for understanding I needed time to compose myself."

Archibald nodded.

"Of course I understand," he said, "We've been through a lot. First my getting ill. Then the baby getting ill. It can tear people apart without proper time to compose."

"I love you Archie," Lily said, "How were the kids?"

"Collin slept most of the time. Mary had a bit of a tantrum but I calmed her down quickly. Neville says Grace is doing better."

"Thank GOD," said Lily.


End file.
